Intertwined
by sixknuckles
Summary: Crowley was right about a bond forming between himself and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure how long this story will be, but all I know for now is that I want it to be at least a multi-chapter fanfic, which I rarely do for this pairing.**

 **I've had this idea for a very long time. Hell, I've even had this chapter on my laptop since around July. I just never got around to actually publishing it thanks to college and my part-time job. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Also, if you're interested, I'm taking Christmas Mooseley and Destiel prompts! If you would like to request a prompt, you can send me a pm here, or send me an ask/message on Mooseleyfics tumblr.**

* * *

From where the demon was sitting, chained to an uncomfortable chair, he smirked as Castiel and Dean argued about whether they would take his offer. Sighing, he raised an eyebrow. Shouldn't the Moose have a say in this?

"Looks like we need a tiebreaker. Go get Moose, squirrel." He could always use a nice chat with the giant anyway. Sam proved to be more entertaining than these two idiots. Then he notices the change in expression, the guilt that starts to shine through in Dean's eyes.

So, this was why Sam hadn't been part of their conversation.

It looked like Moose was in trouble again, and despite the smirk on his face, he was silently worrying about the taller Winchester.

Damn the Moose, he had gotten under his skin and into a part of him that he once thought was long locked off.

He cared about Sam. Actually cared, damn it. This would be his luck, wouldn't it? Fall for a Winchester.

Bullocks.

.

.

He hated pushing those needles into Sam's head, hated it as much as Dean did, but he was better at hiding it. It might be the Angel screaming in pain, but that voice still belonged to Moose and the screams stabbed at him like the needles.

Worse, the damn Angel wasn't budging. The only thing they achieved was getting a name out, and that hadn't really done much in the first place.

It might have been Gadreel, the famous Angel who ruined everything, but Sam was more important. If only he could get to Sam, then the man could force the angel out. After sliding in another needle, there was gasping, and everyone hoped it would be Sam who would speak up.

No such luck.

"Go ahead. Poke and prod. I can sit in this chair for years and watch you fail over and over again." Crowley narrowed his eyes at him, taking a step back as he evaluated the situation. If the angel had truly been through worse and could deal with all the pain, then they had a serious problem on their hands. He couldn't keep shoving needles into Sam's head, the screams having already got to him. From where he was, he saw the raw emotion in Dean's green eyes.

"Shut up! All right. Plan "B." Cas, you got to possess him." Dean's furious, but desperate voice spoke up, nearly cracking with emotion. "You've got to." Castiel shook his head, a frown on his face.

"Dean-" Castiel didn't get a chance to finish, Dean's commanding voice overshadowing the angels.

"Tell Sam what's going on and help him kick that lying son of a bitch out!" The desperation in Dean's voice only grew. Again, Cas frowned more and let out a deep sigh.

"It might work. But I can't possess a vessel without permission." The angel reminds, his concerned gaze locked with Dean's, wanting to say more but not sure what to do.

Looks like he was getting dragged into this more, but with how things were heading, it was the only option to get Sam back. If it meant risking his life, then he would take it. For Sam, not the two idiots in front of him.

He cleared his throat, starting to raise his hand as if he were volunteering.

"Oh Hell no. That's not happening." Dean growled, crossing his arms. Scoffing, Crowley nearly rolled his eyes.

"Don't be daft. Demon's don't need permission to possess, and we can take what we want. Call me plan C." He says, looking at Dean and daring him to say no again.

If he didn't have these bloody chains on him or if Sam didn't have that damn tattoo, he would have done it without their okay. Cas, the ever so opposed Angel was glaring at him, wanting to say something but for the most part, he kept his mouth shut.

"You want to remove that angel, don't you?" Crowley asked again, his own voice turning hard. If Dean said no again-

"And if the Angel finds you?" Dean asked, causing Crowley to pause and think of something quick.

"I'll run. I'm not dying for you lot. And If I do this-" Crowley started speaking, but Dean cut him off with another sigh. Something he did a lot of these days.

"The leash comes off. I know." Crowley smirked again, nodding at Dean's harsh words. After going through all this trouble, those chains would stay off this time. He was tired of the dungeon and the interrogations, all the threats if he didn't provide names. Although, Sam had always been the kind one, coming down there just to simply speak with him some days.

That had always been the highlight of his day, and it was nice to see when someone respected him.

"And it stays off. I'm free after this." Even though he loved the moments with Sam, his freedom was still important as well. The chains hadn't exactly been comfortable to begin with, so finally having them off would be nothing less of a blessing.

Sam had loosened them occasionally, and a few times, the demon had seen hesitation on those eyes, like he was debating on taking them completely off. Crowley had pondered on that look more than he cared to admit and tried to use it to his advantage once or twice. He comes to it when he hears Dean finally speak up.

"Cas, burn off Sam's tattoo."

"Dean-"

"Do it, Cas. Do it." There wasn't an ounce of hesitation in Dean's voice, the desperation returning. Castiel didn't say another word, quietly walking over where Sam was strapped, unbuttoning two buttons before touching the tattoo, burning it off the skin. Then Dean was back to glaring at him again, something dark and promising in his eyes.

"If you mess with Sam, if you try anything –" This time, Crowley did roll his eyes.

"I keep my bargains." Like he would try anything in the first place, not when it was Sam who was at stake. Besides, he usually did keep his bargains, unlike some people, which were ironically the two angels in the room. Dean was still upset, but the eldest Winchester finally relented with another nod.

"When you find him, say 'Poughkeepsie'. It means drop everything and run."

Crowley hummed in response as he sat in an adjacent chair, sighing in relief when the demon cuffs came off. He looked at Sam's face, smirking when Gadreel spoke up, threatening him. This rouge angel had made a big mistake, and Crowley was more than ready to help Sam kick him out.

"Eat me." Crowley snapped, red smoke leaving his vessel as it went into Sam's.

.

.

He had to admit, Gadreel had planned this exceptionally well. There was no reason for Sam to be suspicious since everything seemed to be meticulous, even the case.

"Not bad." Crowley hums, walking towards Sam who was as always, doing research through the laptop and the available books.

"Crowley?!" Alarmed, the taller man stood up, but Crowley surprised him in a matter of seconds.

"Poughkeepsie," The word Dean had instructed him to say. Almost immediately, Moose stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the demon with a concerned look. He was about to speak up when Crowley beat him to it. "Look, Moose. We don't have a lot of time here. Dean sent me, the real Dean. You've been possessed by an Angel and locked away in a corner of your own mind."

He was expecting Sam to not buy a word of it, but to his surprise, the human bites his lips. There was a moment of silence as Sam furrows his brows, something clearly on his mind. After a few tense moments, Sam starts to speak up, a look of revelation slowly crossing over his face.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" At least he didn't need to use the gun.

"I wouldn't be here if I weren't. I know how possession works, Sam. You've seen everything that he's seen, even if you can't remember. That's what I need you to do. I need you to remember." His voice, despite being urgent, was soft. He was relieved that Sam seemed to trust him. After all, why would he lie about something like this in the first place, right? Again, he's a little surprised that Sam follows his instructions without making another comment about the situation they were in.

Sam closed his eyes, and when he reopened them a few seconds later, there was a heartbroken look on his face, disbelieving tears in his eyes.

"Did I kill Kevin?" Sam asked, and Crowley shook his head.

"No, you didn't. He did." The demon said firmly. Of course Sam would think he did it, when it was a fucking Angel that had committed the crime. Knowing how the younger Winchester could be, he would still believe that because it was his hands, it would still be his fault.

Even if he wants to comfort the human more, they're running out of time before Gadreel figures something is wrong and appears, so the demon speaks up again with an urgent tone. "You need to take control, Sam. Blow it up and cast that punk-ass, holy roller, out!"

But things could never be that easy, could they?

He catches the way Sam's eyes dart behind him, and he knows what awaits.

"Bullocks." Crowley cursed, turning around to look at Gadreel, who had a disappointed frown on his face.

"Hello, Sam." The angel moves closer, and Crowley knew a fight was bound to happen. He stands there, separating the angel from the human.

"So, which Angel are you?" Sam glares at the unknown angel that keeps moving closer.

"His name is Gadreel. The original chump." That ticks the Angel off, and Gadreel stops in front of Crowley, sneering down at him.

"Was a chump. Now, I will help lead my people back into Heaven and be a hero. But you, demon, will always be a coward. You should be running."

Oh, Crowley knew that, but when it came to Sam Winchester, he did stupid things.

Like punch an Angel in the face when he was supposed to be running away.

So much for being a coward, but he wasn't going to leave Sam in this mess. Not when this angel was still possessing him. He's not surprised when the angel frowns more, moving to make his attack. If it weren't for the fact that this was a powerful angel and he wasn't at his full potential anymore, he would have been able to do something else.

Crowley groans as Gadreel throws him back against the table, kicking him in the stomach and trying to kick his face in, but to his surprise, Sam comes to his rescue, trying to force the angel away. It ends with Gadreel throwing Sam across the table, the human fighting the angel on his own now. Large hands find Sam's neck when the human tries to speak, cutting him off. That doesn't stop the tall man, who opens his mouth again, only to be choked again.

Crowley tries to stand and provide some sort of help, but curses to himself when Gadreel's grace keeps him pinned down, effectively trapping him against the floor. If he had his full power, the damn angel would regret the day he even touched Sam.

"Get out of-" Sam chokes out, trying to peel the hands off of his neck, only for the Angel to strangle him more. He keeps trying to get the words out, and Gadreel keeps adding pressure to shut him up.

"You sure you want me to go? I might be the only thing holding you together, and if I leave, you might die." But Sam did something unexpected. He was able to kick Gadreel over and stand up, foot against his neck. There was a furious look, so much anger and determination that the angel knew he had lost.

"I said; get the hell _out_!"

Sometimes even the demon would forget how frightening the youngest Winchester could be when angered. Even if Gadreel was a powerful angel, Crowley was sure he saw a glimpse of fear in those eyes before he was expelled in a bright, blinding light.

After the bright light vanished, it was just Sam and Crowley.

Color the demon surprised, but Sam immediately went to his side, helping him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He dusts off his suit, then looks back to the frazzled human.

"Thank you." Sam manages to say. Crowley is momentarily speechless, but soon nods, looking up at Sam's colorful eyes. He's rarely been thanked for things, but it's nice. Especially since it was coming from his favorite Winchester.

"You're welcome, Moose. Couldn't let you stay a prisoner to that angel any longer." He smirks a bit, but it falters when the dark circles underneath Sam's eyes become more obvious. What if that angel was right? What if Gadreel was the only thing keeping Sam alive, and the moose of a man could fall apart any second?

But he starts to doubt that when he notices how bright Sam's soul is, considering all the damage the human had done to his body and possibly soul.

Crowley wants to reach out and gently touch the soul, to heal it of any damages it faced during the trials. But he's been looking at Sam for longer than he needs to, so he quickly clears his throat. "You haven't forced me out yet."

Not that he even wanted to leave. Possessing Sam felt wonderful, and that was probably because, at this point, the younger Winchester was allowing it. Crowley hadn't used too much force when he possessed Sam, just enough to make it through without Gadreel immediately noticing. But now that the angel was gone, he had no walls built up and could easily be forced out.

Sam wasn't doing that, surprisingly. In a way, it almost felt like the other man was keeping him there. And Crowley certainly didn't mind.

"I don't think you're a threat," Sam admitted, something inside of the demon catching at the words. "And for the most part, I trust you." He says, biting his lips. "More than I trust Dean right now." There's no denying the bitterness in Sam's voice, or the way those colorful eyes flashed with anger. Whenever those two keep secrets from each other, nothing good ever comes from it and it always leads to more suffering than necessary.

But this once, he can't help but be torn on who he agrees with. Sam was dying, and Dean found a way to keep his brother alive. Because of that, the demon understands why the elder Winchester did it. Sam would have died. The thought sends dread through his entire body, the ice freezing his veins. He had been so close to losing Sam, to not being able to look into those colorful eyes or listen to him laugh. It might have been sentimental, going against everything he once stood for, but he didn't care. For some odd reason, Crowley doubted that it was only Sam's humanity that did this to him.

The demon frowns to himself when Sam's eyes lose some of the shine they held, something more sickening surrounding the once bright human. He's afraid that the human is going to pass out, the dark circles under his eyes becoming more prominent. The sight causes Crowley's stomach to drop, a different type of nausea overcoming him.

For a moment, he was back in that church with Sam, the same image in front of him. All those months ago, Crowley had seen the death clinging to Sam, and looking back, he had been just as scared. Back then, he wanted the same thing he did now.

Crowley wanted his moose to live, no matter what it took.

He was about to say something, but his stomach drops more when he notices the way Sam stumbles, eyes clenched shut.

"Sam?" On instinct, Crowley reaches out and keeps him steady, his hands landing on his hips.

Again, the human surprises him when he leans into his touch, soul still shining so brightly even when Sam passed out, kicking him out in the process.

It might have been his imagination, but Crowley could have sworn that Sam's soul had brightened at his touch before passing out.

* * *

 **When I started this story, I originally planned to make it a long one-shot. Kind of what I did with 'A Witches Pyre' but I realized that because of all I wanted to add, it would be better to make this sort of story more than one chapter.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll get around to the next chapter, but I hope it'll be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry that it's a little short compared to the previous one, but I've been fairly busy lately with my final exams.I'm just pleased that I was able to get another chapter out so quickly. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out within the next month since my winter break is about to start, and I really wanna write some Christmas themed Mooseley fics.**

 _ **If you have any request, please let me know.**_

* * *

When the blinding white light dissipated, Crowley found himself in his vessel, sitting back on the black chair. As soon as he opens his eyes, they land on Sam, the human not as pale as he once was. It doesn't stop him from worrying, however, especially when Squirrel and Castiel run to his side, the angel frowning more than Dean.

"Sam?" Dean watched as the angel pulled the needles out, his brother still unresponsive. Even when all of the needles were out, Sam was still slumped over, eyes closed. "Sammy?" Dean's voice was broken and desperate, causing the demon's blood to run cold again. It only runs colder when Dean turns to the angel, a desperate "Cas?" leaving his mouth.

Dread consumes him, and he shakily starts to stand.

What if Sam was-

No.

He wouldn't let his Moose die.

To his relief, he sees Castiel relax the slightest, trying to speak up when Dean turns around, green eyes hard.

"What did you do to him?" Dean growls, marching forward as his hands start shaking violently. Crowley stands his ground, even though he knows Dean won't hesitate to kill him given the chance. "We had a deal you son of a-"

"Which I kept. I never laid a hand on your brother, unlike that self-righteous Angel." Crowley promised, looking into the angry green eyes. From the way those eyes remained dangerous, it was safe to say Dean didn't believe him. The demon couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed with the behavior either. How many times had he screwed the boys over?

"Like hell." It looked like Dean was ready to attack, but Castiel's voice rung out, stopping him.

"Dean, Crowley is telling the truth." A betrayed look crossed over Dean's face as he turned to Cas, frowning more.

"But-"

"Gadreel was not finished healing Sam, although all of the life-threatening injuries that he obtained from the trial have been healed. Your brother must have used all of his remaining energy to cast Gadreel out."

Dean relaxes, but only a little as he looks at his brother with a soft expression.

"So, he's okay? He'll live?" Castiel touches Sam and nods, humming softly.

"Yes. He simply needs rest and a little healing. I can heal him in small increments, but for now, sleep will be the best alternative." The demon frowns, looking over Castiel's appearance.

"Are you sure you can heal him, feathers?" It wasn't meant as a jab, but from how Dean turns to him, glaring holes into his head, Crowley rolls his eyes. "What? Aren't you aware that the angel is living on borrowed time?" Those words seem to have a profound effect as the elder Winchester turns to Castiel now, a worried frown quickly replacing his glare.

"Cas? What's he talking about?"

Crowley prided himself on reading people's emotions, and from the way, the Angel shifted, the unease was practically rolling off of him in waves. However, luck seemed to be on the angel's side as a disgruntled groan echoes through the silent room.

To the demon's surprise and pleasure, the first thing out of Sam's mouth was his name.

"Crowley?"

The demon immediately goes to his side, ignoring the stunned look on Dean's part, one that quickly turned into more horrified than anything else.

"Right here, Moose." He goes to help the man up, pleasantly surprised when the taller leans against him once on his own feet.

"Hey-" Dean frowns at the how easily Crowley helps Sam, almost like the two were close friends. When he looks into his brothers' dull eyes, any complaint quickly dies on his tongue. "Let's get you back to the bunker. You don't look so good."

For once, the demon had to agree with Dean. If teleporting were easier on Sam, Crowley would have suggested it, but from the way the taller closes his eyes, going limp again, it wouldn't end nicely.

Instead, he helps get Sam into the back of the Impala and once again ignores Dean's incredulous looks. This time, the elder Winchester drags Crowley to the side, letting his opinions known as he grips the expensive suit.

"I don't know what game you're playing at, Crowley, but I'm stopping it right here. Just because Sam is vulnerable right now doesn't mean we are."

"No games this time. I could have easily killed Sam when I possessed him or taken control of his body when Gadreel was forced out. I didn't though, did I?"

"That doesn't mean shit. You expect us to trust you just because of that?"

"Does your trust in me really matter at this point? I'm offering my help to you, Dean. Because like I said, your angel won't be around much longer if he tries to heal Sam on his own."

For once, Dean completely shut up as he steals a glance at Cas, but then there was a glare being thrown at the demon all over again.

"If that's a threat-" Crowley scoffed, rolling his eyes once more.

"Hardly. It's a simple fact. He's living off of stolen grace, which is killing him on the inside. Quite literally." The demon points out, crossing his arms. "I'm _offering_ my help." Sighing, Dean steals another glance at Cas, frowning more. He finally let's go of the suit, which Crowley dusts off insouciantly.

"What's it going to be for you, then? My soul?"

"As tempting as that is, you clearly don't understand the definition of an offering." Crowley says, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't want anything in return, not even a favor." He states, which earns a scowl.

"Are you serious?"

"As ever. No contracts, no deals." Dean looks suspicious again.

"Why? You never do anything out of the 'generosity' of your heart. All you care about is your own skin."

Wrong. So very, very wrong.

"Not anymore. I don't care if you don't believe me, but I'm the best alternative you have, unless you want to watch the angel die within a few months."

Again, that shuts Dean up quickly.

"…Fine." He agrees, marching to the Impala. As much as he hated allowing Crowley to sit in the back with Sam, he didn't trust himself not to try and harm the demon while driving. He turns to Crowley, glaring more. "Get in the back."

"Why is he joining us?" Castiel wasn't alarmed, more annoyed if anything else. Dean just sighs, rubbing his eyes as he soon spoke up.

"I know about your grace, Cas, and I don't want to see you hurt yourself trying to heal Sammy." He watches the way the angel responds, clearly guilty. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asks, unable to keep the hurt from his voice.

"Dean…I was trying to figure the best time. I didn't want to bother you with it, not when you already had so much on your shoulders."

"Damn it, man. You should have told us. We're a family, and we're sure as Hell not letting you die, okay?" He grips his best friends' arm, trying to convey all he felt as he unknowingly leans a bit closer.

"Okay, Dean." Cas breathes, immediately inhaling his scent.

"…Good." Dean swallows and leans back, the stress starting to hit him. Castiel notices and speaks up.

"There is a good thing from this. If the demon's going to be in the bunker, he won't be planning anything in Hell."

Dean could only silently agree and hope it would stay like that.

.

.

"What the…" Dean breathed out under his breath, catching the way Sam shifted from the rearview mirror, using Crowley as a pillow.

And the weirdest thing?

The way the king of _Hell,_ a fucking demon of all things, ran his fingers through his brother's hair slowly, and oh so gently.

At first, Dean swears that it had to be his eyes playing tricks on him, that maybe his mind was causing him to see things because of how exhausted he was.

Maybe that's all it was. He was fucking tired as all Hell, and his mind was causing him to see things that _clearly_ weren't happening. Instead of dwelling on it more, he focuses all of his attention back to driving, trying to not let his green eyes gaze into the rearview mirror- hoping to get a confirmation that it's his own imagination screwing with him.

Castiel was fast asleep beside him in the passenger seat, which momentarily takes his mind off of Crowley and his brother.

Seeing how Castiel, the Angel who once stood by his bed all night to watch over him, was in a deep sleep in the Impala, made Dean's heart sink to his stomach. Crowley wasn't lying about the angel not having much time left, was he? Angel's didn't require sleep, as Cas always told him- but there he was, sleeping away on the seat, head lulled against the seat.

Crowley was right about Cas not being able to heal Sam, and the thought terrifies Dean, a cold hand starting to grip his heart tight. After what happened in Purgatory, the elder Winchester never wants to lose Cas again. Never.

As much as he doesn't trust the demon in the backseat, he knows well enough that Crowley may be the only person to help heal his brother- seeing as so many other Angels' have a personal vendetta against Cas, and that the Angel himself was becoming weaker and weaker.

He can feel a stress migraine start forming in the back of his eyes, spreading over his temples at all of the chaos that forming around him.

God, there was so _much_ he had to do.

Take care of Sam and make sure he was okay, ensure that Crowley wasn't planning on trying to take advantage of them, and help Cas get his grace back. All of which were harder now with the addition of the King of Hell. Still, he knows that it was their only option now- since he knew there wasn't much else he could do for his brother. The only person that could provide any sort of healing to Sammy was a demon.

Which reminded him of why he tried to focus away from the backseat to begin with. He tries to stop his gaze from landing on the mirror, and he was able to fight it off for a few more moments, but was eventually defeated.

He can't stop his green eyes from glancing at the glass- only to see the same thing he had before.

Dean wants to say something, to pry Crowley's fingers off of his brother's hair, but when he notices Sam open his eyes for a few seconds, only to close them and lean closer, any previous thought dies.

He grips the wheel tight, tearing his gaze away from the rearview mirror, hoping to get his mind off of it.

But it doesn't work this time, not when Dean knows his mind didn't conjure anything to screw with him. He might be tired, but he's not tired enough to keep imagining the same thing.

Either what was going on was real, or he had finally snapped and lost it.

.

.

Sam wakes up again, this time more aware of his surroundings. Before, he had been lulled back to sleep instantly with how comfortable he had been. Now, he's more aware that his head was resting on something firm and warm, a pleasant scent invading his senses. If it weren't for the fact there was a hand running through his hair, he would have pressed closer.

That left the question of who he had been sleeping on- and since he was clearly in the Impala, Dean was certainly out of the question.

Was it Castiel? It-

But he hears the Angel chuckle lightly from what sounded like the front.

Who else could it have been? If Dean and Cas were in the front, then who else would be in the back? Crowley?

Sam's face heats up the slightest, heart starting to speed up at what that meant.

He fell asleep against Crowley, the king of Hell, who was currently stroking his hair.

If anything, it makes his body warm up farther- including his chest. Now that he was awake, the realization hits him that Crowley had allowed him to sleep o his shoulder, even going so far as to play with his hair. Sam almost even starts to recognize the expensive scent that was the demon- although it was subtle.

With how comfortable he was, the younger Winchester doesn't even want to move.

"You could have pushed me off." Sam mumbles softly, keeping his voice quiet. The hand in his hair pauses, starting to retract.

"And wake you up before you earned your beauty sleep?" Sam's lips twitch at the teasing, holding back a chuckle. If Crowley was going to tease, why not just tease him right back?

"Thanks for not waking me up- you're comfortable." If only the human knew the way those words pleased the demon.

"Is that your way of telling me to keep playing with your long hair?" This time, Sam chuckled, eyes closing again when the demon teases his locks.

"If you want." He doesn't move from Crowley's shoulder, smiling a bit to himself when the demon starts playing with his hair again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter, and I gotta admit, I'm liking where this is going. I know the characters are kinda OOC, but hopefully with more practice, I can get their characterizations right.**

* * *

It was no surprise that Sam had once again fallen asleep, but it was a little alarming how the human barely moved afterward. The demon could feel ice blue eyes on him, and when he looked up, he met Castiel's gaze. Funny enough, the angel's head was titled in thought- but before Crowley could question him, the angel spoke up.

"It might be for the best if you were to teleport Sam into his room when we get closer to the bunker." Crowley had a hunch that Dean wasn't going to like that idea, but instead of stepping on the breaks, the elder Winchester glances at Cas for a split second.

"Why? I mean, we could have just done that earlier."

"Not necessarily. Sam could handle teleporting long distances if he were better, but because of his state, it would have made things worse."

"Yeah, I get that, but why should we let _Crowley_ teleport Sammy?" Ah, there it was. The distrust and hate he was used to.

"Your brother is caught in a cycle of _gratia somnos._ It's when the damaged soul of a human has become accustomed to the grace of an Angel, and then falls asleep to regain strength in the absence of grace. Sam will be fine, but it's for the best if we get him to the bunker as quickly as we can." Green eyes filled with worry at that.

"This sleep thing can't be permanent, right?"

"Only in extreme cases. From what I've noticed so far, Sam will be okay, Dean." It was obvious that the Angel was trying to calm the other man down, but Crowley could still feel Dean's unease.

"Why can't you teleport him, Cas? I mean," Dean's voice went quiet, but Crowley could still make out what the human was saying. "-I trust you with Sammy more than I do with _him_." Crowley could have rolled his eyes if it weren't for the broken sigh that left the Angel's lips.

"I would, Dean, but…" The blue-eyed Angel looked at his hands, shaking his head. "I _can't_."

The demon could hear how Dean's breath hitched.

"You can't fly?" It was soft and almost heartbroken, like the man was now starting to realize how little his friend had left.

"I can fly short distances, but with another person," Castiel paused and shook his head again. "I wouldn't want to somehow hurt Sam more. I can barely do it on my own." There was another sigh, more disappointed than anything. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Hey- don't apologize. You can't help it, Cas." Dean frowned, letting one hand steer the wheel as he reached over to touch his friends' shoulder. "Look, after all of this mess with Sammy is over, we're gonna find your grace, alright? I'm not just gonna let you do this on your own."

"Dean, you shouldn't worry so much about me. This was my mistake, and I should be the one to find my grace. I don't want to drag you into this."

"Cas, you're not dragging me into this. I _wanna_ help you find it. You're my best friend, and I'm not planning on losing you again. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind, got it?"

It was a tense silence, but when it came to arguing with Dean Winchester, there would be only one resolution.

"I understand." Castiel said, gingerly touching the elder Winchester's hand.

At the sensation of warm fingers touching his own, Dean swallowed, other hand gripping the wheel tighter.

.

.

Surprisingly, Dean allowed him to teleport Sam to the bunker without too much of a fight, just the usual 'hurt him and I'll make you regret even selling your soul' speech. Sadly, there was no way of explaining to the older Winchester that he could never harm Sam, not when the explanation would make it more complicated, and possibly anger Dean even further.

The first thing he did was gently place the long human on his bed, carefully moving his hair out of his face. Not even a twitch.

"Don't worry, Moose. I'll make sure you're on those long legs of yours in no time." He whispered, looking down at the human with a soft expression before turning away to start on the potions. Sam would need a couple different ones, which would have to be taken a few times a day. As a demon, he could only heal so much on his own, even if he was one of the most powerful demons.

Angel's could heal with ease- the same couldn't be said about Demons. It took more concentration and more power- unless it involved deal making. That was one of the only exemptions, but it came with a price from the humans.

Thankfully, he had a past with Witchcraft- and an entire library in Hell, in which he took the time to read all the books. Moose would have been jealous at the sheer amount of books, many of which had important spells and potions.

His mother may not have been good to him growing up, but she was a damned good Witch. She taught him well in the art of Spellcasting and brewing. Conjuring the ingredients, he started the brewing process, staying close if Sam woke and needed anything.

That was how Castiel found him, the Angel making his appearance known. Crowley huffed at the entrance, not sparing him a single glance.

"Hello, feathers. I take it Dean sent you to spy on me?" He dolled on, voice nonchalant as he stirred the ingredients, focused on the potion instead. The Angel ignored his question, coming closer.

"I'll admit that I once never thought you could care about anything- but it's obvious that you care about Sam deeply. Dean might not see it, but I do." Castiel says, and the demon pauses, fighting back a flush. "I believe the two of you share a bond, similar, but different to the one I share with Dean."

"And can I ask what the point of this conversation is?" Crowley asked, slowly stirring a bright liquid, trying to ignore the Angel for the most part. The potion was more important to begin with, so he ignored the distraction. Castiel didn't respond immediately, staring off like he was trying to form a response.

The demon enjoyed shutting the Angel up for once.

"It's obvious how much you care about Sam. I find it interesting that you're not trying to hide it- like I assumed you would." The demon rolled his eyes at that, sighing softly.

"Maybe that's all part of the plan." It wasn't, but Crowley couldn't deny that he enjoyed ruffling Castiel's already tense feathers. It was in his nature to make people second guess themselves, to keep them in suspense. He couldn't have everyone going around knowing he had an (intense) soft spot for Sam Winchester.

This time, the Angel merely raises an eyebrow in response. The demon could swear those blue eyes had a shine of amusement in them.

"I think we both know that's not the case for two reasons. You wouldn't want to risk Dean coming after you for one, and," This time Crowley knows for certain there was amusement in those eyes. "You care for Sam."

Bullocks.

It looked like there was no fooling the Angel, who was rather perspective. Before he had a chance to say anything, Castiel surprised him.

"Caring isn't a weakness." Crowley almost sighed, trying to focus back on the potion.

Why was he having this conversation with Castiel of all people?

But he knew why. The Seraphim had his grace ripped away from him, leaving the once mighty angel powerless. It had turned Castiel human, which meant a plethora of human emotions in its wake.

"Noted." Crowley hummed, a bored tone to his voice as he kept stirring, earning a slightly frustrated sigh from the other. The demon didn't want to have that conversation with Castiel, maybe Sam, but not the Angel.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the way Castiel looked over Sam, nodding and muttering "He'll be fine." It did relax the demon slightly, until the Angel spoke up again.

"What I'm saying is I know you're not a threat to Sam, and I'll try to get Dean to understand that. Bonds don't always have to be between Angels- and the one between you and Sam is very strong. I can feel it and see it." That does catch Crowley off guard, his stirring slowing down at the mention of how the Seraphim could see feel the presence of the bond.

"How noticeable is it?" The demon questions, finally looking at the blue-eyed Angel.

"Extremely. It's a powerful bond. I would say it's just as powerful as the one I share with Dean." Blue eyes looked over him, and then the Angel spoke up again. "However, I can see how much you care about him without the bond." He admits, the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. "I doubt the bond has any effect on how much you care."

Damn the Seraphim for constantly pointing out how much he cared about Sam Bloody Winchester.

"Pardon?" Crowley would have sent a hard look at Castiel, but he didn't want to look away from the potion.

"You've always teased Sam more than anyone else."

Castiel was absolutely correct about that. No use in trying to deny it.

"Your point, feathers?" Crowley asks, rolling his eyes from where he was.

"My point is that even if there were no bond, you would still have these feelings for Sam. My theory is that your feelings for him were amplified during the trials, but that they have always been there." Crowley stops stirring all together for a moment.

How did the Angel conclude about his feelings?

"Feelings?" He turned to him, trying to hide his surprise.

"Yes. I didn't put it together until now. Looking back though, it makes sense." Castiel was being so indifferent to the entire ordeal, finally casting a glance at the potion. "I've distracted you for long enough. I'll let you get back to brewing the potion." And like that, the Seraphim was gone, leaving Crowley to sigh.

For an Angel that could be so oblivious at times, he was more observant than given credit for. But he was also using his mind, something that Dean wouldn't do until last minute. Knowing the older Winchester, he would probably be in a state of denial first. Denial or anger. There was no telling which one would show up first. Maybe both.

Now that he was completely alone again, save for the Moose that was still passed out on the bed. (He was still worried about how little Sam moved, despite the Angel having said he would be fine.)

Looking down at the nearly complete potion, the demon thought's drift back to the pale man on the bed, dark circles under his closed eyes. He wanted to heal Sam's every wound- to ease the man of all his pain and see those colorful eyes shine again.

Sam had been through enough pain for a lifetime and now, all the demon wanted to do was try and heal Sam of all that pain, and hopefully stop it from happening again.

It was a stark difference from who he used to be, but thinking back on it, Castiel was right about something important. There had always been a soft spot for Sam Winchester. Of all the opportunities he had to kill Sam, the demon rarely tried to attack him, even when the other was on his own while Dean was in purgatory.

Of all his flirting and teasing, he saved most of those for Sam too. It started off as a joke to make Sam uncomfortable, but eventually, it had turned into the truth.

He wasn't even sure when the line had been crossed, but evidentially, it had.

Despite all of that, of all the unknown flirts and salacious smirks from his part, he knew it wouldn't matter.

It was Sam Winchester, and he would never feel the same. Not about another demon, at least. No. Sam had been down that road before and was used- so his trust in any demon was already slim.

Instead, Crowley mumbles a quick spell around the potion, sighing softly as he makes his way to the sleeping man.

"Moose." Crowley touches his cheek, surprised when the human's eyes start to flutter open, the man pressing into his touch.

"Crowley? When did I get here?" He sits up, clearly dazed, still pressing into the touch.

The demon swallows, somehow finding his voice.

"I teleported you. Feathers said we needed to get you back here as soon as we could." He allows his thumb to touch the soft hair for a moment. "You need to drink this, darling." It comes out on impulse- but from the way Sam flushes, the demon makes a mental note to call him that again. "It's not poisonous, I promise." He teases.

"I know. I trust you." Sam mumbles softly, drinking the bright liquid. The words cause warmth to flood through the demon's chest, a small smile forming. "Is it supposed to make me more tired?"

"A possible side effect, yes." Crowley moves some hair from his forehead, relieved to see the color starting to come back to Sam's face.

It was obvious that Sam was becoming more and more tired, and before Crowley could leave, a hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay." For the first time in a long time, the demon flushes, lips parting. "Please?" Sam gives a weak tug to his arm, and the demon figures out what Sam wants.

"Moose, are you asking me to join you?" Crowley has to ask, even though he knows it's just the fatigue talking.

"Please?" Sam mumbles again, giving another weak tug.

And how could Crowley say no to that?

He would just have to face Dean's wrath later. Right now, he had a Moose who wanted him in his bed.

When Sam tucks into him, pressing impossibly close, Crowley could care less about what Dean would do.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, another chapter done! Sorry that this one doesn't have much Sam and Crowley interaction, but the next chapter will definitely fix that! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

 **R &R Please! **

* * *

Crowley looked at the human that was sleeping soundly in his arms. Sam's face was tucked into the demon's neck, breath escaping in soft puffs against his skin, warming it up. He allows his hand to gently stroke through the soft hair, gaze softening even more when the other man presses closer somehow, nuzzling against him.

 _Oh, he was so screwed. No chance in ever saving his reputation after this._

Though, he was a bit surprised that Dean hadn't busted through the door yet, demanding to know where his baby brother was, and how he was doing.

Maybe Castiel had a conversation with him after all. It was odd, having the trust of an Angel. Hell, Castiel had even given him a weird _blessing_ almost, saying how the bond between himself and Sam was noticeable, and strong.

Crowley knew there was a bond that formed that night in the church, but he had been unaware of how strong it had been. Sam never showed any inclination to feeling a bond, but then again, he also had an Angel inside of him at the same time- one that had betrayed their trust.

If the demon had his way, he would flay those damn wings, then completely break the Angel. If Gadreel thought Heaven's torture was unbearable, just wait until the Angel was at his disposal- there would be absolutely no mercy there.

Despite enjoying the way Sam was pressed against him, the demon knew that he would have to brew another potion for the Moose soon. Sam was starting to look like his usual self again, but it would take a while for him to be fully healed.

For now, Sam simply needed to sleep off the potion, and it would hopefully bring that shine back into those beautiful eyes. After a few more minutes of slowly stroking Sam's hair, the demon starts to pull away, face warming up when his Moose burrows into the spot he was occupying.

He moves back to the empty bowl, ready to start the next potion when Dean barges in with Castiel trailing behind him. From the looks of it, the Angel had obviously talked to Dean about something, as there was no immediate distrust in those green eyes.

"Cas, how's he doing?" Dean questions, by his brothers' side in an instant. Again, the Angel trails behind him, looking over Sam's appearance with an approving gaze.

"Better. The potion Crowley made has healed a lot of Sam's soul already."

"His soul? I thought it was more of an internal thing, not his actual _soul._ " Castiel shakes his head, gently touching Sam's forehead and sighing softly.

"No one is meant to save the trials. While it does attack your physical body, it also tears into your soul. I believe it was taking Gadreel so long to heal it because of Lucifer." Crowley becomes interested at this as well, glancing to the blue-eyed man. Dean was also interested, brows furrowing at the idea.

"Are you talking about when Sammy's soul was stuck in the cage?" Castiel sighs again, nodding.

"Dean, Sam's soul was trapped in the worst part of Hell for over one hundred and twenty years. With a furious Lucifer and Michael, nonetheless. You can imagine how long it would take for his soul to heal after that." Dean flinches, his own memories of Hell coming back. Sometimes he would still wake up from the nightmares they induced.

"I know. I just assumed you had healed his soul." Dean admits, causing a hint of a smile to form on Castiel's lips. Crowley notices it and he had to wonder if that was the Angel's ego, or a smile of trust.

"I did, for the most part. I'm still just a mere Seraph, Dean. Michael and Lucifer are archangels, and extremely powerful ones at that. I healed the parts that needed the most attention, and let the rest heal on its own." There was a frown on Dean's face, eyes scanning over Sam for a moment.

"A soul can heal on its own?" He questions gently, thinking back to his own.

"Yes. Most souls don't require healing- but Sam's did. Lucifer had torn it apart piece by piece." The angel swallows, a look of pain filtering across his features. Crowley feels another wave of protectiveness start forming, but also, guilt. He had just become king when Sam's soul was in his custody (not like he could really get it out at the time if he wanted)

That part of him was too invested in ruling Hell and finding Purgatory to really care about anything else. Sam's soul wasn't even on his mind at the time. It should have been. He could have saved him from more torture at Lucifer's hands.

"I'm thankful that my father had resurrected me as a Seraph. Had I been a regular Angel, I'm not sure if I would have been able to heal his soul. I managed to fix the worst parts, but I'm afraid that his soul was just finishing it's healing when he started those trials." Castiel looks at the sleeping hunter, a frown on his face. Dean touches his shoulder, gripping it tight.

"Don't blame yourself, Cas. You couldn't have known it wasn't finished healing. Hell, you were in purgatory, then had to deal with both Naomi and Metatron." Dean shakes his head, hand sliding down Castiel's arm slowly. "You couldn't have known." He says again, trying so hard to get his friend to understand. It works to a degree as Castiel gives a nod.

"I understand. I still wish I had realized sooner and not allowed myself to be swayed by Metatron." Castiel frowns more, looking at Sam more. "If I hadn't listened to him, I would be able to heal Sam now."

"I know. It's okay, Cas. We're gonna find your grace one day." Dean mumbles quietly, flushing when the Angel takes his hand into his own, squeezing before letting go.

As he works on the potion, he feels eyes on him. Crowley glances up, meeting curious green eyes.

"How long until that potion is done?" Dean's voice was rough, like he hadn't just been flirting with an Angel of the lord.

"A few hours, give or take. Why?" Crowley hums, adding some rue into the bowl, causing the liquid to have a faint glow. Dean doesn't respond immediately, looking back at Castiel for a moment.

"I was just curious." He forces out, and Crowley figures that's not what he really wanted to say.

"You should make him something to eat. The first potion causes tiredness and hunger after waking." Crowley keeps it civil for Sam and Castiel's sake, busy adding ingredients and mumbling spells. "Something high in protein." He adds, a bit surprised when it was Castiel who nods and leaves.

"I think he wants us to talk." Dean says with a huff, crossing his arms like a child. Crowley holds back from rolling his eyes, sighing.

"Looks like it." The demon says indifferently, raising an eyebrow when Dean speaks up.

"I'm not an idiot." Crowley has to bite his tongue in order to stop from saying _Could have fooled me._ "Cas talked to me about….this _bond_ you have with my brother."

Great. Just bloody great.

The fists would come any moment now, accompanied by angry words and threats. _Don't even think about touching him. If you try anything, I'll track you down and make your life worse than Hell._

Only, none of those came.

"I should be more surprised, but honestly? I think I saw this coming."

Now _that_ was a surprise.

"I mean," Dean gives a dry, humorless laugh. "Sam wouldn't hurt you and I caught him sneaking down to see you any chance he got. He thought he was sneaky about it, but…" Dean shakes his head. "And then he would give advice about a monster that he shouldn't know, which was usually after he came back up from seeing you."

Crowley's quiet, letting Dean continue his long rant.

"And then there's the way he just…I don't know, leans into you? Like he enjoys your touches." It takes all of Crowley's self-control to not flush at that, glancing to the sleeping human. "He trusts you." Dean finally says, like he's coming to terms with that. "After all you've done to us, to _him,_ he actually _trusts_ you."

For once, Crowley doesn't know what to say. Did Sam trust him? He thinks back to the possession, and how Sam didn't seem to question him twice.

"I suppose he does." Crowley mumbles, not sure what else to say in that moment, especially to Dean Winchester of all people. Taking to Castiel is less awkward, but he figures that it's also because this is Sam's overprotective brother, someone he's also backstabbed more than once.

"You know what gets me the most, though?" Dean breathes out, running a hand down his face as he starts to pace, so much going through his mind. "The fact that you, the king of fucking Hell, care about him." He shakes his head again, chuckling to himself.

Crowley can't argue with that either. He used to only care about himself and his own survival, but here he was, giving up everything for one human.

 _Not just any human._ _ **His**_ _Moose._

"I mean, you've always teased him the most, and besides a few instances, never came after him. Not even when I was in Purgatory." Dean looks lost for a moment, frowning even more. "Part of me just wants to brush all of this off with you playing some sort of game, but what would you really get out of this? If anything, having us dead would be good for you."

Ah. Looks like that Squirrel was finally using his brain after all.

"There isn't a scheme this time, Dean. I'm not getting anything from this." The only thing he would get out of this was Sam not dying and going back to his old self.

"I get that now, I guess." Dean still didn't look happy, but it was also like the other Winchester was trying to figure something else out. "It still doesn't make sense."

"That I care about Sam?" Crowley asks, adding sage into the bowl and mixing it as Dean sighs.

"No. I mean, yes. But…it's something else." Dean frowns, deep in thought. "Cas knows something I don't, and it's bothering me." He glares, but it's not directed at Crowley, not really.

The demon shrugs, feigning innocence.

"I don't know what goes in feathers mind. You should ask him." Crowley ignores the glare, focusing on the potion instead.

Dean does just that. He heads into the kitchen, surprised to see Castiel cooking.

"Wow. I wasn't aware you knew how to cook." The Angel glances behind him, a small smile on his face.

"I had to learn, Dean. When I was human, I had to learn for survival." Dean frowns and nods.

"I know- I'm still so sorry about that. I shouldn't have forced you away." Castiel shakes his head, turning off the stove.

"It's not your fault, Dean, Stop blaming yourself. Gadreel was the one who needed me to leave- and honestly, his reasons were valid. I had a target on my head, and it would have made it harder for him to heal Sam." Dean sighs, looking torn.

"I get it, but it didn't make it any easier." Dean mumbles, which causes another small smile to form on the Angel's face. Dean takes in the beauty for a moment before changing the subject. "But I do need to ask you about something."

"Of course. What is it?" Castiel tilts his head, blue eyes meeting green.

"What's going on with my brother and Crowley? I get that the demon apparently cares for Sam, but there's something else I can't put together." Dean huffs, and Castiel freezes. "And it's not the bond. I get that. I mean, we share one. There's just something else."

"What do you mean?" Castiel knows full well what Dean's talking about, but he needs to hear him explain it.

"I don't know. It's just something in the way they interact, and the way they look at each other. Crowley looks at Sammy like he's the only one in the room-" Dean was going to continue but stops dead.

"Oh my God."

Dean looks to Castiel, eyes wide.

"Dean?"

"I'm right, aren't I? It's more than a bond?" Castiel gives in and nods.

"From what I've gathered, yes."

"Son of a Bitch." Dean whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo, got another chapter out! I'm pleased with how this one came out, and I hope everyone enjoys it as well! Also, be prepared for Destiel fluff, and some not-yet Mooseley fluff.

 **R &R Please!**

* * *

"Oh my God." Dean says again, running a hand haphazardly through his hair, his green eyes wide in disbelief.

"Dean-" Castiel turns off the stove, walking to where his friend was panicking.

"I can't believe this! Oh God- he's up there with Sammy. I gotta.." He was cut off by Castiel forcefully grabbing his shoulders, holding him tight.

"Dean," Castiel said again, his tone holding more power than before. "Please. You need to calm down." Green eyes stare at him like he's insane.

"But-"

"Do you really wish to upset Sam? To make this healing process harder on him?" That does the trick, and Dean relents a little.

"It's not about that, Cas! Crowley…Crowley could-" It seems Castiel loves cutting him off today, because his eyes become cold and stern.

"Could what, Dean? Touch him?" For once, Castiel looks angry at Dean's implications, and he slowly shakes his head. "Do you really think Crowley would do that if he cares so deeply about Sam?"

It's deathly silent until Dean finally utters a defeated "No." Castiel's grip loosens around Dean's shoulders, but not pulling away just yet.

"I know it will be hard to cope with Dean, but Crowley isn't the horrible person he once was- and I think his actions over the past three days will attest to that." And how can he argue with that?

"I know, Cas. It's just…after all he's done, I'd be stupid to not at least doubt him some, you know? He's a manipulator and only cares about himself."

"He _used_ to care only about himself. It was obvious that Gadreel could have killed him, but he still risked his life to save Sam anyway. I don't know what went on when he possessed Sam, but Gadreel is a powerful Angel, and it would have taken him a few moments to realize there was an intruder." Dean seemed to understand now.

"Crowley was in there for a while…"

"Exactly. If he didn't care about Sam, he would have fled the moment Gadreel found him, or he would have tried to possess Sam's body at the end. He did neither of those things." The hand on Dean's shoulder slides to his bicep, still not completely pulling away. The human doesn't seem to even notice, and if he did, he didn't say anything about it.

"Damn it." Dean curses, eyes closing. "This…crush he has on Sam just seems so weird, Cas." The Angel tilts his head, looking at Dean's closed eyes.

"Crush? I was under the impression that Crowley was in love with him."

That certainly didn't make Dean's mood any better.

" _Love?_ Crowley's in _love_ with Sammy?" Now he looks incredulous, mouth open. "This has to be a game, some trick."

"You know there's no game."

Sadly, Dean did know that. Everything felt so wrong though.

"I just…I can't believe any of this." Dean's voice was soft, and Castiel knew him well enough to know that his friend was terrified. "How did he fall in love with Sammy?"

"It's always difficult to understand why people fall in love, but perhaps there's always been something there."

Dean doesn't argue with him about that, just gives a little nod.

"Like all the flirting and teasing from before?" Dean suggests, and Castiel hums in agreement.

"I believe so. The trials must have opened up those emotions and increased them, or at least, made it clear to what he was feeling for Sam. I doubt Crowley would have known what he was experiencing if it weren't for-"

"His humanity…" Dean trailed off, realizing what Castiel was getting at.

"Yes. Crowley was a demon for a very long time, so it was natural for his feeling to be strong when he had a taste of humanity again. Despite what many people think, demons aren't completely heartless creatures, but given enough time, those feelings are swallowed by the darkness around them. He's been a demon for over two hundred Earth years-"

"Oh God." Dean grimaces, knowing how time in Hell worked. "That's…that's _horrible._ " Castiel nods in agreement.

"It's clear that Crowley has always had a soft spot for Sam, and I believe the trials made him realize why. The bond just made the feelings stronger, but it didn't cause the feelings to form. Seeing as he's been a demon for a long time, he likely didn't understand what he was feeling until now. "

"Jesus." Dean mumbles, a lot of his anger and reservations starting to ebb away. There was still a shine of hesitation in his eyes, most likely because of his past experiences with the former king of Hell. "How can we be _sure_ that the bond didn't cause these feelings?" There wasn't any anger in his voice this time, just the fact that he wanted all the answers and wanted to be positive.

"Dean," Castiel starts, a soft look forming in his own blue eyes. "we can be sure because like Sam and Crowley, we also share a bond." His voice was gentle, and Dean finds himself relaxing, but becoming aware of the warm hand around his bicep. "I also got a taste of humanity. Although, I was an Angel, so love wasn't as foreign to me. Still, I understand what he's going through." The Angel mumbles, going to look into Dean's green eyes.

Dean's mouth goes dry as he finds himself swallowing, his eyes completely focused on the beautiful blue eyes in front of him. Cas knew what Crowley was going through? He swallows again, green eyes flickering to the Angel's lips for a second. "Cas?" Dean breathes, scared that he'll break whatever this is between them.

The Seraph closes his eyes for a moment, before reopening them and retracting his hand, but is soon stopped by Dean.

Dean No Chick Flick Moments Winchester held onto Castiel's hand, keeping it where it was on his arm. His eyes were searching Castiel's own, trying to decipher every emotion behind them.

"Dean…" Castiel takes a step closer, almost nose-to-nose with him now, their lips inches apart.

Neither was sure who made the first move, but when two lips found each other, it didn't seem to matter who initiated the kiss. What mattered was they were doing something they should have done years ago.

Dean pulled Castiel closer by his hips and wrapped his arms around the Angel's waist, sighing happily into the gentle kiss. "I thought I was the only one who wanted this. I tried so hard to force the feelings away." He admits against the lips, gasping when they move to press against his jaw.

"I never knew how to tell you. I had believed you only saw me as a friend." Castiel admits, gripping Dean's arm lightly. "And when I realized Crowley was pining after Sam, just like I had been pining for you….I felt empathy." Dean's heart catches, and he somehow pulls the Angel closer.

"Cas, I-" His grip around the Angel tightens, fingers clutching at the sleeves. "I love you." Dean croaks out. "I've loved you for _years_." Before he can say anything else, Castiel was kissing him again, more desperately than before.

"I love you too." Castiel gasps out against the lips, eyes shining.

Dean's lost in the beauty, afraid that if he lets go, this will all prove to be another dream. He holds onto the other man longer, face pressed against the warm neck as he breathes in his new lovers' scent.

"I don't want to let go." Dean whispers, his eyes closed. He knows he has to let go soon- but he wants to hold onto Castiel as long as he can.

"Then don't." Cas gently mutters, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw again, smiling against the skin this time. He also knows they'll have to let go soon, especially since Sam needs to eat something. After a few more minutes, Dean starts to pull away.

"Right. So, what were you gonna cook for Sammy?" Dean keeps a hand on his hip, not ready to completely pull away.

Cas certainly doesn't mind.

"I've slept too much." Sam groaned as he sat up, causing Crowley to smirk lightly from where he was. "Thanks for earlier." Sam mumbled with a blush, and the demon immediately figured what the other man was talking about.

"It was no problem, Moose." Crowley says as he stirs the simmering potion, having enjoyed the other man pressed against his chest. "How are you feeling?" He asks, glancing up and relaxing when he sees how much healthier Sam already looks.

"Better than I have been in a while. Uh-thanks again. For doing all of this." It's clear that Sam is embarrassed, but the demon smiles softly anyway, returning his attention to the potion. Sam glances at him, then at the bowl as he sighs. "Is that gonna make me sleep more?"

"Any side effect with healing potions could cause tiredness, but considering you already had one today, you're less likely to be tired." Crowley didn't mind a tired Sam Winchester who pressed up against him as he slept.

Sam doesn't comment again on that, watching Crowley stir the potion quietly. Now that Sam was awake though, the demon does have a few questions to ask him.

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised that you trust me enough to drink this." Crowley speaks up after a while, adding some of the final herbs. Sam licks his lips, glancing away from the demon. "I would have assumed that you would accuse me of poisoning it." The human simply shakes his head, licking over his lips again.

"I trust you." Crowley swallows hard at the admission, turning his attention away from the potion and back to the beautiful man on the bed.

"Why?" He asks, grateful that his words were steady, not betraying his strong emotions. "I've never given you a reason to." Crowley tries to keep his words nonchalant, but he desperately wants to know why Sam seems to trust him.

The hunter was quiet for a few moments, trying to find a way to answer the question.

"It's hard to explain. I guess part of me knows that if you really wanted me dead, you would have done it by now. And I know we don't talk about that night in the church, but ever since then, I just…felt a connection with you." Crowley was looking at him, his chest warming up.

So, it looks like Moose felt the bond too- but that didn't mean he felt the same. All it meant was that Sam realized there was a connection there.

"And you've given me more reason to trust you- with all the times you helped me with research, giving me advice when there was nothing in it for you…"

"I care about you, Moose." Crowley finally admits, looking away from the man and going back to focusing on the nearly complete potion. He doesn't see the way Sam flushes, a small, but genuine smile forming on his face. Sam looks down, body warming up more when the demon speaks up again. "I know it sounds strange coming from a demon, but I really do care for you, Sam."

"I believe you, Crowley." Sam feels like he knows the demon well, more than a lot of other people did. "Being a demon doesn't matter. I know you care- and I care about you too." Sam admits, still flushed a light shade of pink.

Crowley's hands nearly tremble as they stir more, gripping the bowl tight. God. Sam Winchester just had to go and make him a mess, didn't he? Only a Winchester could pull emotions from those who used to live without them.

"I'm flattered, darling. It's not often that I have someone who cares about me." Crowley hums, looking up in time to see the way Sam bit his lips, flushing more when called _darling_.

Moose was definitely getting called darling more often.

He's tempted to call him that again, but with an important potion in his hands, he continues stirring, but it's not long before Castiel and Dean make an appearance.

Crowley had just finished brewing the other healing potion when Dean and Castiel returned, the Angel holding a small bowl of steamed vegetables, while Dean carried a small thing of Yogurt and a glass of water.

"Sammy, thank God." Dean placed the food and drink on the nightstand, going to inspect his brother. "You scared the shit out of me." He says, but there was a smile on his face and relief in his eyes.

"Sorry." Sam chuckles dryly, all the anger from before leaving him in seconds. He always hated it when he worried Dean like this, and even if it was his brothers' fault for Gadreel being inside of him, it had saved his life at the end of the day.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Dean breathes, starting to calm down when he fails to see any indication that his brother is in pain. "And I'm sorry. About not telling you." Sam smiles a bit at the apology and shrugs.

"Don't worry about it, Dean. It was your only option." Dean hesitates but nods anyway, giving his brother shoulder a gentle squeeze as he backs away.

Castiel looks over him again and nods at Dean. "He really is much better. Sam should eat, though." He says softly, placing the vegetables beside the rest of the food. "Perhaps we should give him space." The Angel mumbles to Dean, who nods. However, Dean does turn to Crowley and the newly finished potion, looking at him hard.

He looks back to Cas, meeting his gaze and immediately softening. "Yeah." He mumbles, attention back on Sam. "If you need me, Sammy-" He pauses, smirking a bit as he goes to whisper. "You might want to wait. I plan on spending the night with Cas."

Sam looks at him dead in the eyes, grin soon forming. "About damn time. Go." Sam chuckles when Dean looks ecstatic, quickly leaving the room with Cas. The elder Winchester does look at Crowley one more time, but soon leaves, holding onto Castiel's hand.

"I take it Squirrel and Feathers finally got together." Crowley smirks a bit, transferring the potion to a drinking glass.

"Finally. I was tired of the way they danced around each other." Sam smirks, eyeing the way Crowley places the potion on the table, getting ready to leave himself. The hunter watches him, ready to ask him to stay if he needed to.

For some reason, he wants the demon to stay close to his side and not leave. He can remember asking the man to join him on the bed this morning, and the way Crowley hadn't pushed him away, but had pulled him closer. Sam wants that again and is almost afraid to ask for it.

Even if the demon isn't pressed against him, the company is nice. There was something about being around Crowley in general that calmed Sam down- that made him feel Sam.

He does wonder if the trials formed that as well, because ever since then, he's found himself seeking Crowley's company.

"You should drink this after you eat-" Taking the opportunity, Sam decides to cut him off. He does his best to hold off a flush as he speaks up.

"You don't have to go. I mean, I like your company." Sam mumbles, causing Crowley to quirk an eyebrow and smile a bit.

"Are you asking me to stay, Moose?" Crowley certainly doesn't mind. Sam nods, relaxing when the demon sits down on a chair.

Sam drinks the potion as Crowley told him too, and neither is surprised when it does cause Sam to be more tired.

And like before, Sam tugs Crowley onto the bed, pressing into him as he falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another chapter complete! We're getting closer and closer to the end, and I want to thank everyone who has been reading it so far. I've really enjoyed writing so far, and hopefully, the next chapter will be out quicker than this one was.**

* * *

As Sam sleeps on, Crowley has to wonder if this is going to become a habit- he certainly wouldn't mind, but it more of wishful thinking than anything else. Even though he has no qualms about laying beside the human, he wonders how much of it is because of the healing potions.

The healing potions can cause extreme exhaustion to those who drink it, and it's that tiredness that's causing Sam to ask the demon to join him on the bed. He can't complain, though- not when Moose keeps pressing against his side. For a man who was so tall, he somehow found ways to cling to Crowley, long limbs wrapped around the demon.

He doesn't mind at all, not when Sam's head is laying against his chest, so calm in his restful sleep. Slowly, he runs his fingers through the soft, silky strands, making sure to be careful as to not wake him up. The human only stirs occasionally, and when he does, it's just to press back into the gentle touch with a satisfied sigh.

Since being a demon means not needing any sleep, Crowley watches over the human in his arms, enjoying the moment he knows won't last for much longer. Once Sam was finished with the healing potions, or if the side effects weren't as prevalent, this would stop. He really didn't want to stop this, but it was only a matter of time.

He absentmindedly runs his hand through Sam's hair, his other hand gently resting on the younger Winchester's forearm. He stays like that for a while, only pausing when the other man starts to stir again, finally waking up.

"What time is it?" Sam mumbles tiredly, pressing closer as he closes his eyes again. Crowley steals a glance at the clock on the bedside table, fighting off a flush when the other man consciously presses closer.

"Almost seven, darling." He hums, holding back a smirk when he catches the way Sam flushes again from the use of the nickname. The human closes his eyes again, huffing.

"I usually go for a morning run right about now." Crowley holds back a snort, shaking his head.

"Not happening anytime this week, Moose. You need to finish healing." The demon reminds, mouth going dry when Sam presses closer again, warmth flooding through his chest. "I'd rather not deal with your brother going all mother hen." That get's Sam to laugh softly, still not bothering to pull away from the demon, who smiles at the sound of the younger Winchester laughing for the first time in a long time.

"I think he'd be too preoccupied with Cas to even notice," Sam smirks, his eyes shutting when Crowley's fingers run through his hair again. He relaxes into the touch, holding back a content sigh. The hunter knows he should get up before he does anything stupid, but he feels so calm like this, so at ease that it's almost painful to even think about moving away from the demon.

"I guess this will limit me to just doing research then?" Sam speaks up a few minutes later, trying so hard to fight the urge of pressing closer, finally starting to pull away despite the growing urge to stay put.

"I'm afraid so, Moose. Even though my potions are good, you still need to rest as much as you can. Which means staying in the bunker for a few days." Crowley can feel the pent-up energy in the younger Winchester, no doubt becoming restless as the days passed. Sam sighs, nodding.

"Research it is then."

Crowley was working on another potion for Sam in the library, leaving the room to give the other man his privacy as he went to take a shower and change. Besides, he needed to focus. A half-naked and wet Sam Winchester would make that _entirely_ impossible on its own, but to have a _completely_ naked Sam Winchester...

Even now he had trouble concentrating with that image in his head. He shoves it away for later, going back to the task at hand. This potion would be more complicated than the others- since it involved more time and more spell work. It was another soul potion, but it would hopefully be the last one Sam would need to take.

The demon is so invested that he doesn't even hear Dean come in, let alone stand near him as he works on the potion. It only registers that someone else is in there when he hears a voice speak up.

"Thanks for helping Sammy," Dean's voice is rough, and from his position over the potion, the demon raises a brow, wondering how much the Angel talked Dean into thanking him.

"It's no problem, Squirrel. It's not like feathers' is any shape to heal him." Crowley misses the flinch, but he does hear the unease in Dean's voice.

"That's some of the reason I was looking for you." Hearing how nervous the hunter is, Crowley turns his attention to him, humming.

"Well, I'm all ears." He then gets back to brewing, paying attention to the way Dean shifts nervously. "But," The demon begins, not looking back. "If you're trying to make a deal, the answer is no." Crowley can practically hear Dean rolling his eyes.

"I'm not here to make a deal, damn it. I'm not putting Sammy through that again."

Ah, Crowley had nearly forgotten about Dean's deal, and the four months (Earth time) spent in Hell before being raised by Castiel.

"I'm here because Sammy trusts you, and well-" Dean huffs, rubbing his eyes. "Then I'm gonna give you a chance too." Crowley remains quiet, intrigued to where the conversation was heading. Again, Dean sighs, more disheartened than aggravated. "Because I'm letting you keep an eye on my brother." He pauses, then adds, "Alone.'

Alone? That catches his attention immediately, but he remembers this entire conversation had something to do with the Angel. It doesn't take him long to figure why Dean was leaving.

"Have you got an idea where Castiel's grace is?" He questions, glancing to the green-eyed hunter for a moment.

"Sorta. It's just…Cas is getting worse and now that we're," Dean flushes the slightest, still not used to what he and Castiel were. "-together, I can't lose him again." He admits, feeling a bit odd talking about this to Crowley. The demon nods, not saying anything yet. "And he got word of where is grace could be, so" Dean shrugs. "Why not?"

"I get it, Squirrel. Truly." Crowley says, holding back a sigh as he works on the potion. He had nearly lost Sam, and while he and the younger Winchester weren't together like Dean and Cas, he would still do anything to keep him safe- to stop him from dying.

He half expects Dean to say something in response to that, to come up with some sarcastic retort. It's silent instead, with his neck burning from the green eyes scalding it.

"Yeah- I guess you do know, don't you?" It's not rude or harsh, but it's like they're discussing the weather, or something so mundane. "Thanks for taking care of him. It's been a long time since anyone besides me or Cas has." Crowley swallows, trying to focus back on the potion.

He hears shuffling, letting him know that Dean was heading towards the other room, before stopping and speaking up again.

"Don't wait as long as Cas and I," Dean mumbles into the mostly quiet room, before walking out and leaving a surprised king of Hell.

At first, the comment had gone over his head, but the second he registers the meaning of the words, he freezes.

Dean knew how he really felt for Sam. He knew about the true feelings, and instead of threatening him, the elder Winchester had simply told him to not wait forever, giving him his version of a blessing. He finishes stirring the potion, relaying the words in his head.

Sometimes Dean Winchester could surprise him.

Within another two hours, Crowley finishes the potion and heads out of the library, seeking out his favorite Winchester. Truthfully, the Bunker was quite a large place, with many different doors and hallways. Still, the demon has an idea where the younger Winchester could be.

He wasn't mistaken.

Crowley finds Sam at a large table with his laptop out, and a few opened books with notepads. From the looks of it, the human really is doing better than before, and it pleases the demon to know it was because of him.

"Find anything interesting, Moose?" Crowley teases softly, brown eyes scanning over Sam's figure, and the opened books.

"You could say that," Sam smirks, pen in hand as he jots down something else. "Before everything with Gadreel, I had been researching different ways to get rid of Metatron." He was looking intently at something in the ancient book, words soft but intrigued. "It mentions a weapon that might be powerful enough to kill him."

Crowley moves a bit closer, curious as to what the Moose had found. "Oh?" He asks, even though he feels something nagging at him, almost like the weapon would only cause trouble. There were a few that he knew about, such as-

"The first blade." Crowley grimaces at the very mention of the cursed weapon and the mark it left.

"Not a good idea, darling." He says automatically, glancing at the opened book that held the symbol for the mark of Cain. "It is a powerful weapon, but it comes with a dangerous price."

"What makes it so dangerous?" Sam questions, looking at the picture. Crowley sighs, shaking his head.

"If someone bears the mark, it turns them violent. The Mark wants nothing but blood." The demon says, crossing his arms. "The weapon is powerful, but not without the mark. It's essentially a powerful angel blade, but not as dangerous as an archangel one." He explains, holding back a sigh. "It's also not an option, darling."

Crowley holds back a smirk when he notices Sam flush again, eyes soft as he lets his gaze wander along the other mans face.

"I gathered that." Sam chuckled softly, not looking up from one of the books. "The book only mentioned a curse- it never went into full detail about it." He closes one of them, shaking his head. "I only thought about it because of my connection with Lucifer, and how I had fought him off." He admitted, going to look at the only opened book.

The demon gives a small hum, not pleased with the thought of Sam bearing the mark. Even if it were only a thought, it still caused discomfort to settle in the pit of his stomach.

"I know, Moose." Crowley understands Sam's thoughts, even if he doesn't agree with them. "But even then, it would be too dangerous to try." He relaxes when the younger Winchester nods, finally closing the last book.

"I wasn't planning on looking for it. The last thing Dean and I need to do is add something like that into our life." There were a few tabs open on the laptop, which thankfully didn't have anything to do with the Mark of Cain. "I guess it's time for another potion?" Sam questions with a small smirk, closing his laptop.

"What gave it away?' Crowley teases, handing over another healing potion. He keeps an eye on the taller man, watching over as he drinks the liquid. Not noticing any complications, the demon allows himself to relax a little more. "Any side effects?" He secretly hopes it makes Sam tired- so he'll have an excuse to lay beside the other man. His hand finds its way into the soft hair, starting to stroke through it.

Sam is quiet as he bites his lips, eyes closing as he leans into the touch, head practically against the demon's chest.

"There might be one side effect." He admits, pressing closer with a sigh. "It's cold."

Crowley pauses at that, realizing that this potion would, in fact, cause chills. Even more so considering Angel grace was cold. His thoughts are interrupted by Sam, who is somehow pressing against him more. He swallows hard, other hand moving down to rest on the human's hip.

"If you're cold, I guess I should warm you up, darling." Crowley purrs, feeling Sam shiver against his chest, only pressing closer.

"Please.." His Moose mumbles, arms wrapping around his waist.

That was all Crowley needed to hear as he teleports Sam back to bed, allowing the human to press against him for warmth.

* * *

 **R &R Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, this is the last chapter for this story. I had a lot of fun writing it and I look forward to writing more stories in the future.**

 **WARNING: There will be sexual situations in the chapter.**

* * *

Out of all the side effects, this one had to be one of the demon's favorites so far. Of course, he hadn't minded how the other potions made Sam tired, quite the opposite in fact, but this one had the human clinging to him even more. Crowley is all too happy to provide any warmth he can, which the younger Winchester seems to be soaking up.

Occasionally, a small shiver would make its way down Sam's spine, only for it to be chased away by the demon holding him closer. Every time this happened, the human would sigh in content, almost melting into the arms around him.

This happened on and off for a while, and Crowley briefly wondered if Sam had fallen asleep. It isn't until another light shiver escapes with Sam burrowing against his chest that the demon realizes that he's still awake.

"Are all demons this warm?" Sam mumbles after the demon manages to easily warm him up again, a hint of a smile on his lips when Crowley huffs in amusement.

"For the most part, yes." Crowley smirks, about to say something else when another shiver escapes the body in his arms. Focusing on his powers, the demon warms the human more, relaxing when Sam gives another soft sigh.

"I'm not surprised. I suppose you would have to be warm in order to be comfortable in Hell." The human teases lightly, eyes still closed as he presses closer. Crowley hums in response, hiding a smile at how Sam keeps pressing closer. It's clear that the human enjoys this sort of warmth, going by the way his breathing slows as he relaxes even more.

What surprises him later is how the human fell asleep like that- and this time, not from the potion causing exhaustion. No. Sam Winchester simply fell asleep against him, clearly trusting the demon enough to let all of his defenses fall.

Crowley observes the man sleeping in his arms, moving the long hair away from his face in order to take in how peaceful Sam looked. The hunter looked years younger as he slept, not having to worry about the monsters he and his brother had to face daily, or about the betrayal of those who took advantage of them.

It was strange, looking at a man who had gone through so much, yet still had the power to smile so beautifully. Sam was one of the most caring individuals he had ever met, and even now, it still surprised him.

It might have been the new emotions, but it felt like Sam Winchester was too good for the world sometimes.

As he observes the other man, he notices another shiver and how Sam shifts to press closer to him, burrowing his face into the demon's chest. Crowley feels something inside flutter, his hands carefully moving down to rest against the narrow hips. He's afraid of accidentally waking up the sleeping man, so he keeps his touch light, enjoying the feeling of Sam in his arms, knowing that it would soon come to an end.

.

.

.

Crowley barely registered that Sam was waking up, but it was the tired groan and slight shifting that clued him in. For someone with such a tall stature, the Moose had found a number of ways to cling to him. The demon can't help but smirk as one of his hands finds its way to the soft hair, slowly stroking through the long locks.

"Sleep well, Moose?" Satisfaction starts to blossom in the demon's chest when Sam closes his eyes again, leaning into the touch.

"Yes, but you'll put me back to sleep if you keep doing that." Sam teased back, not bothering to try and pull away from the wonderful hand in his hair. Crowley chuckles softly, the sound sending a wave of warmth through the human. The demon leans closer to the human, practically purring into his ear.

"I don't hear you complaining, darling." As expected, the term of endearment causes Sam's face to turn a handsome shade of red, but it also causes a small shudder. Crowley immediately notices and hums, starting to pull the other man closer. "Are you still cold?" He questions, his words softly spoken.

"Uh-yeah. A little." It was a lie, but Sam wasn't about to pass up the chance to stay in the demon's arms. Being like this felt right, and Sam wasn't about to pull away any time soon.

"Don't worry, darling." Sam's face heats up more at the new nickname, holding back another shudder at the way it sounds on Crowley's tongue. "I'll make sure you're warm." Sam sucks in a silent breath, the words, while spoken innocently, made his heart stutter for a moment. He's not sure how the words were so powerful, but he decides to let it out.

"I know you will." He responds quietly as his hands clutch at the demon's expensive suit, swallowing hard. "I trust you." It was spoken clearly and without hesitance, the words stalling any previous thought in Crowley's head.

"You seem to have so much faith in me, Moose." Crowley whispers, not being able to hold onto what was trapped in his chest anymore. "I wonder what I did to deserve such a thing." The hand that was once playing with Sam's hair was now resting against the flushed cheek, his thumb caressing the slight stubble along his jaw and chin. It's as if all the air in the room was sucked out when Sam closed his eyes again, leaning into the gentle touch with a hum.

"You deserve a lot of things, Crowley." Sam whispered, not catching the way the demon bit his lips, or the way he seemed to blink away a foreign sensation in his eyes. Crowley swallows again when he feels Sam's own hand cover his, pressing more into his touch with a pleased sigh. "One of the main things you deserve is love." The words were finally admitted, and Sam felt as if he needed to get everything out.

Just like that, Sam Bloody Winchester manages to make the king of Hell breathless, the warmth in his chest expanding.

"Sam-" He begins, trying so hard to speak, but no words coming to him. All the air is sucked from him again when Sam opens his colorful eyes, looking at him with something Crowley had only dreamed of seeing.

"And, I…well…I love you." The beautiful human looks away and bites his lips, face burning hot against the hands touching his cheek. It takes the demon everything to stop from trembling. He takes his free hand to rest on the back of Sam's neck, tugging him closer to place a light kiss against his jaw.

"I love you too, darling." Crowley confesses before finally kissing Sam again, this time against the warm lips. The human freezes in shock as his body tries to catch up with his brain, and when it does, Sam lets out a pleased sound, eagerly kissing back as he holds on tight. For the first time in so long, everything feels right.

When they start to gradually pull away, not entirely though, Sam can hardly contain his smile when his eyes meet the bright eyes of the demon. His heart flutters when Crowley gives him a genuine smile, those eyes overflowing with adoration for him. _Him._

The real question is; what did _he_ do to deserve such a thing? It seems that Crowley knows him well, because the demon caresses his cheek more and speaks up in a soft voice.

"Do you know how wonderful you are, love? You've gone through so much, and yet, here you are now, still so kind." He can hardly believe he's saying all of this to Sam, but he can hardly help it. The man in his arms was an incredible human being, and he deserved to know it, no matter how modest he could be at times. "Every part of you," Crowley mumbles, kissing the side of Sam's neck slowly. "-is beautiful, especially your heart and soul." He finishes, his words quiet but strong.

There still weren't enough words to describe how much he cared about Sam, but the fact was that he didn't have to, because his lover was pulling him in for another kiss. It was just as gentle as before, but this one held so much more, more emotion, more _everything_.

Crowley can feel all of the emotions pouring from Sam as he kisses him, all the love and passion that has the demon his heart stuttering in shock. He kisses back with just as much emotion, the love he felt for the human spreading through his entire being.

"I love you," Sam confesses again, lips moving against Crowley's again, gaining a content hum in response when the demon somehow pulls him closer, kissing him with more passion than before. Even when those words were repeated, it still causes the warmth in his chest to spread everywhere, his heart fluttering once more. He tilts Sam's jaw the slightest, managing to kiss him with more passion, one that was starting to ignite a fire.

Crowley keeps a gentle hand on Sam's jaw, keeping him in place as he slowly deepens the kiss.

Sam shudders when the other man kisses him deeply, the rising heat making him latch on and press back. A jolt goes through his body every time the demon teases his lips, giving careful nips that make him shudder and gasp. He finally parts his lips when he feels the gentle prod of a tongue against his bottom lip.

Crowley holds back a groan of satisfaction when Sam parts his lips, allowing him to slip his tongue past and tease the roof of his lover's mouth. When he's awarded with a swallowed moan, the demon does it again and again, each kiss deeper than the other. Sam puts up his own fight for dominance and holds his own, but having a lover with _hundreds_ of years of experience, Sam happily loses that battle.

The two keep kissing like that for what feels like years, and when Crowley starts to pull away from the kiss, Sam nearly groans in dismay. Before the demon can officially break the kiss, his hands automatically go to pull him back into another kiss. Crowley groans softly when he's pulled back for another deep kiss and he can't stop from shifting and pushing Sam into the mattress, kissing him with a passion he had rarely felt before.

Crowley pins his lover to the mattress as he slowly, and eagerly devours his mouth, not wanting to stop anytime soon. His body gives a shudder when Sam's large hand wraps around his crooked tie, giving the smallest tug to make sure the demon isn't going anywhere.

And why would he ever? Especially when he has a gasping Sam Winchester under his body, obvious bulge pressed against-

Oh.

The warmth that was previously in his gut burns with desire.

He teases at Sam's tongue, then lips as he gives another nip and tug, starting to pull away again. Before Sam can groan at the loss, it turns into a desperate groan when those lips move to mouth at his pulse point, the words coming out of those talented lips taking his breath away.

"I need you to tell me what you want, darling." The hoarseness of his lover's voice brings out the thickness in his accent, and Sam's mouth immediately dries. "Because this," He rubs at the bulge and licks his lips at the soft moan, going to mouth at another spot on Sam's neck, the urge to mark him growing stronger. "-Should be dealt with, right?" Crowley purrs, slipping his hand down his pants and boxers, going to fully enclose the erection with his hand.

"Crowley.." Sam presses into his shoulder, gasping when the demon gives slow strokes to his cock. Each soft grunt and moan cause the demon to close his eyes in pleasure, drinking up the delicious sounds. "Please." Sam pants out, and Crowley looks down at his debauched lover, with his messy hair and handsome flush, and those beautiful half lidded eyes. He could cum from just the sight of Sam like that, who clings tighter to him, breathing heavily against his shoulder. "I need to feel you."

Those words send a jolt of pure lust to his cock, making it give a desperate throb.

"Is that what you want, Sam? Do you want to feel my cock inside of you?" Crowley growls against his neck, kissing and sucking possessive marks. Before Sam can even answer, he moans deeply, tilting his head to the side to give the demon more room to work with. Taking advantage of the available skin, he marks up his lovers' neck eagerly.

"Yes, please.." Sam pants, gasping as his lover teases his neck more.

"Sam," Crowley's voice was a thick growl, the accent once more sending a tingle down Sam's spine. "I'm going to fuck you hard, darling." The lips were against the human's ear, words dark and promising. "And after that," He nipped at the lobe gently, humming from low in his throat. "I'm going to take my time and make love to you all night." Crowley promises, leaving Sam an aroused and flushed mess. "How does that sound?"

Instead of responding, Sam tugs Crowley down for a demanding kiss.

"Does that answer it?" Sam mumbles against his lips, gasping when all of their clothes vanish in a matter of seconds, and a warm hand takes a hold of his cock again, pumping slowly. Before anything else, Sam arches at the strange sensation around his lower back and gasps. "What-"

"I told you this would be fast, love." Crowley pulls Sam closer by the hip, leaving a mark on his shoulder. Sam groans in pleasure, starting to realize what Crowley had done.

"How?" Sam questions, gasping as the demon leaves a mark on the other shoulder, free hand rubbing idly at his hips.

"Demonic powers come in handy." The voice was hoarse as Sam wraps his legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

"Please. I need to feel you…" Sam begs, looking up at the demon, lips in between his teeth.

Crowley would never say no to that, so he slowly eases in with a groan, rubbing at his lovers' hip more when he hears the slight hiss of pain.

"Damn, you're big." Sam pants, forehead against the demon's shoulder as he becomes accustomed to the size, smiling a bit when his lover kisses at his neck gently.

"If I need to pull out-"

"Don't you dare." Sam teases, causing the demon to smirk and kiss at his neck again, pausing when he hears another groan. Before he pulls back, Sam speaks up. "Move."

Giving his own groan, Crowley starts to pull back, only to thrust back in eagerly as he creates a fast, but steady rhythm. Their moans echo around the room, Sam occasionally begging for more. As he thrusts into his lover, the demon gives a moan of surprise when the human tucks into his neck, biting sucking and kissing, leaving his own marks of possession.

"Sam.." He groans, lifting up his lover by the hips to thrust deeper inside, taking in every sound Sam made. As the demon keeps fucking into his lover, the possessiveness starts rising again, making him growl. His. "Mine." Crowley holds onto him tighter. "You're mine." He growls and pants.

Sam arches his back at those words, eyes clenched shut as he keeps moaning. "Yes. I'm yours." He keeps clinging, body shuddering as Crowley brushes against a spot that makes him see stars. "Fuck..fuck.." Sam pants, body shaking in need. He cries out when the demon hits it again, his groans becoming deeper and deeper.

"That's it, love." Crowley kept hitting that same spot, thrusting against it harder and harder each time. He grabs his lovers neglected erection and pumps in time with his hard thrusts, knowing it wouldn't be much longer. "You're so good, so perfect." He groans, going to bite at his collarbone next.

"Crowley, fuck…" He bites his lips hard to keep his groans in, gasping at a sharp nip against the skin.

"No silencing yourself, darling. I want to hear you." Crowley thrust faster, each thrust hitting Sam's prostate, and causing the human to groan in pure pleasure. As he looks at the younger Winchester, the demon nearly releases at the sight. Sam looked beautiful, absolutely gorgeous with the flush across his skin, eyes glazed over in pleasure, and god, those lips. Those parted, kiss-swollen lips that were just begging to be ravished all over again. He doesn't hesitate and eagerly kisses his lover again, moaning as Sam does some sort of maneuver with his hip that sends his cock deeper.

"You're also mine." Sam groans against the demon's lips, the sensation of the thrusting making him hold tighter to his lovers' shoulders.

It was coming to a boil- Sam's gut tightening and coiling, the red hot passion making him gasp and whimper Crowley's name before he came into the demon's hand, still thrusting into it as he rode his high. "Crowley.." Sam was breathless and satisfied, and the demon doesn't last long after that. He was soon releasing inside of Sam with a groan of his own, Sam's name on his lips as he finishes.

They stay wrapped up in each other's arms, their limbs tangled as they regain their breath. Once their breathing was back to normal, the demon carefully shifts to look at Sam, concern evident in his brown eyes.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Crowley plays with his hair, and Sam smiles as he leans into the touch, shaking his head.

"No. It felt great." Sam promises, keeping an arm around the demon to keep him in place. "Been dreaming of that for a while now." He admitted, smirking as Crowley paused.

"Have you now? How long?" Sam hums, pressing into the hand against his cheek. "Before you rescued me from Gadreel. I felt it each time I came to see you in the dungeon." Crowley hummed, unable to stop from smiling when the other man pressed into his hand again.

"I think you need to rest, love. Doing all of that after those potions will tire you out." Crowley played with his hair more, smirking. "And don't worry. I plan on finishing these activities up later on tonight." The promise from earlier nearly made Sam shudder. The demon let out a soft chuckle, stroking through Sam's hair as he always did, smirking at the pleased sigh. After a few minutes, Sam speaks up before he finally dozes off.

"You should share this bed with me. Permanently." Sam mumbled tiredly as he closed his eyes, missing the soft smile that spread across the demon's face.

"I'd love to, Moose."

* * *

 **R &R Please! I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
